Retours
by Imagie
Summary: Petit zoom sur la vie d'Oliver Dubois depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard.


Retours

Olivier Dubois marchait seul dans les rues sombres du Chemin de Traverse. Il était tard, les réverbères avaient été allumés depuis un bon bout de temps, à présent. Les gens fermaient les portes, un à un, cherchant à échapper au froid qui régnait à l'extérieur. Olivier frissonna sous son manteau. Devant son nez, l'écharpe des Griffondor, qui ne l'avait pas abandonnée depuis sa sortie de Poudlard commençait à être râpée, et il envisageait avec tristesse de la changer, l'hiver prochain. Il faisait ce projet tous les hivers, mais là, ça semblait vraiment devenir urgent. Cela faisait presque vingt ans qu'il l'utilisait à chaque saison, et à cause des différents matchs et elle avait même un ou deux trous, sur le devant. Il soupira.

La neige se mit à tomber, ce soir-là. Londres entier fut recouvert d'un manteau blanc et, tandis qu'Olivier marchait, le froid se fit bien plus vif. Il ne savait vraiment pas où aller et se décida à rentrer dans un hôtel quelconque, après tout il fallait bien qu'il s'arrête un jour. Il n'avait nul part, désormais, et il lui fallait trouver un endroit ou passer la nuit avant de finir congeler.

L'intérieur de l'hôtel était bien moins miteux que sa façade, et Olivier se congratula intérieurement de son choix. Il s'approcha du comptoir et sonna, attendant que quelqu'un réponde. Une porte s'ouvrit, à l'étage, et bientôt un jeune homme de son âge apparut derrière le bureau. Olivier le reconnu tout de suite.

« -Monsieur? Demanda le jeune homme, poli. »

Il ne l'avait visiblement pas reconnu. Il faut dire que son écharpe lui mangeait la moitié du visage, et qu'on en voyait que ses yeux bruns. Il prit tout son temps pour enlever le morceau de tissu, cherchant sur le visage de son interlocuteur une quelconque marque de surprise qui ne vint pas. Un peu agacé d'avoir été ainsi effacé de la mémoire du jeun homme en face, il parla.

« -Je voudrai une chambre pour la nuit, s'il vous plait.

-Je vous connais, non? Demanda enfin l'homme. »

Olivier sourit.

« -Olivier Dubois, répondit-il en tendant la main.

-Dubois? Ça par exemple! Ça fait quoi, plus de dix ans, non? Je ne pensais pas te revoir! Mon Dieu, mais oui, je le remarque, maintenant! Tu n'as pas tellement changé...

-Toi non-plus, lui assura Olivier, tout sourire. »

C'était faux, bien sûr. La guerre était passée, des deux cotés, et les deux jeunes gens avaient tous deux changés de façon spectaculaire. Mais ils faisaient comme si, pour entretenir un peu les relations à l'abandon.

« -C'est ton hôtel? Demanda Olivier.

-Non, je suis ici en intérim', répondit l'autre. Je viens de me trouver enfin un nouveau job, et ainsi je peux dormir dans une des chambres et être constamment sur le Chemin de Traverse sans avoir à payer quoi que ce soit, c'est génial! Et toi, que fais-tu?

-Du Quidditch, comme toujours. Je n'ai jamais rien su faire d'autre, au fond. Jamais vraiment. Alors voilà, je cours d'équipe en équipe, souvent en remplaçant. Je ne suis pas assez bon pour avoir le droit à un poste convenable, faut croire.

-Écoute, le coupa son ami, se serai sympa qu'on parle un peu, mais là, dans le vestibule... Je vais fermer pour ce soir, un mardi plus personne ne viendra. Je t'offre un verre au bar, d'accord? »

Olivier ne répondit rien et acquiesça, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Et puis, cela le changerai un peu des inconnus, pour un fois. D'habitude, il parlait, on lui parlait et cela se finissait dans un lit d'hôtel froid et impersonnel, avec des gens qui se fichaient bien de ce qu'il deviendrait. Là, il connaissait la personne, il lui avait longtemps parlé, du temps où ils dormaient dans le même dortoir. Ils avaient même couché une ou deux fois ensemble, l'un se remettant d'une rupture difficile et l'autre cherchant un peu plus que ce qu'on lui offrait habituellement. Il n'avait jamais été question d'amour entre eux, mais ils avaient longtemps été amis, du temps de Poudlard. Puis Olivier avait suivit sa voie, et l'autre jeune homme de même. Ils s'étaient perdus de vu, sans heurt, sans le vouloir mais sans rien faire pour l'éviter non-plus. Olivier mettait cela sur le compte du temps.

Il s'assit sur un des chaises du bar. Autour, quelques personnes trinquaient encore. L'hôtel était visiblement un peu habiter puisque le nombre de gens présents était fort honorable. Ne sachant pas s'il devait commander ou pas, Olivier prit un Scotch et attendit que son ami revienne. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait toujours la même odeur, cela ne lui avait pas échappé. Finalement, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait juste appuyé sur le bouton pause, entre le moment où ils étaient sortit de Poudlard et l'instant où Olivier avait sonné au comptoir, ce soir-là.

« -Pour t'offrir un verre, c'est râpé, dit son ami qui arrivait derrière. »

Il s'assit à coté et demanda au barman ce qu'il prenait d'habitude. Un ange passa.

« -Alors, reprit enfin le jeune homme, raconte-moi, Olivier, qu'as-tu fais, pendant ces dix ans?

-Oh, si tu savais! Tellement de choses sans intérêt...

-Et bien vas-y, on a toute la nuit. Je ne bosse pas, demain.

-Tu te souviens le jour où nous sommes sortit de Poudlard? A partir de là, je me suis dis : « Olivier, tu n'as pas d'attaches, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. ». Alors je me suis dirigé vers le Quidditch, parce que c'est tout ce que je peux réellement faire, au fond. Durant un an, j'ai enchainé les petits postes, les trucs d'arrière garde. Tu t'y connais, en Quidditch?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Bref, j'étais en deuxième équipe, même pas en remplacement la plupart du temps, dans une équipe qui ne donnait rien. On perdait match sur match, rien n'allait et le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais pas aider, puisque je ne jouais pour ainsi dire pas. Au bout d'un an, la boite à coulée, et il a fallu que je me retrouve du travail. Je suis partis, avec le reste d'argent que j'avais, pour les USA. Là-bas, parait-il, on est plus libre. Résultat, pendant trois ans, j'ai tout fait sauf du Quidditch. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment survivre alors je me contentais de ce qu'on voulait bien me donner, et finalement, j'ai perdu trois ans. Puis un jour, une annonce dans le journal local. Je me trouvais à ce moment là dans un village sorcier semblable à Près-au-Lard, en plus grand. L'annonce disait qu'on cherchait un gardien pour l'équipe de Quidditch de la région, et je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. J'y suis allé. Les gens, là-bas, étaient tellement désespérés qu'ils m'ont prit tout de suite, sans savoir d'où je venais ou ce que je faisais. Cette équipe, c'était une catastrophe. Pire que la première, au fond. Un jour, cela faisait deux ans que j'étais dans l'équipe, le manageur est partit, comme ça. Les autres voulaient abandonner, mais j'avais trop besoin de ce job, et j'ai repris la tête du groupe.

-Et alors?

-Nous sommes devenus célèbres... Nous nous sommes mis à gagner de façon phénoménale, c'était dingue! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais nous avons tout raflé en régional, puis un grand match s'est enfin proposé à nous. Et nous l'avons gagné! La presse en a fait des caisses, et, de fils en aiguilles, notre réputation s'est accrue. Tous les USA ne juraient que par nous! Cela a duré des années, et puis... »

Olivier marqua une pause. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de parler, au fond. Sa carrière professionnelle avait été brillante, mais la fin, ce qui l'avait contraint à revenir à Londres, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir très envie de le raconter à son ami. Pourquoi parler de cela à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis dix ans? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Malgré tout, il avait besoin de le dire, au moins à une personne. Il continua donc.

« -Et puis, elle est morte. Elle s'appelait Liane. Je l'ai rencontré bêtement, dit-il en souriant. Elle faisait des courses, j'étais en retard. Elle m'a laissé passé avant elle, aux caisses... Son sourire... Je crois que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Au moment où je l'ai vu, j'ai su que je voulais rester avec elle. Finalement, j'ai été en retard, à ce match de Quidditch-ci. Mais ce n'était pas grave... Je l'ai revue. A ce moment, nous n'habitions plus notre village pourri, avec les gars de l'équipe, une grande ville nous avait acheté, tous. Je logeais dans un immeuble qui sentait trop fort le neuf, c'était ignoble. Elle, je ne l'ai su qu'après, elle habitait celui d'en face. Nous faisions nos courses au même endroit, et c'est ainsi que je l'ai à nouveau rencontrée. Elle était moldue, le Quidditch lui était étranger, mon nom aussi. Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai dû attendre avant qu'elle daigne me regarder!

-Comment était-elle? »

Olivier avait les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il tourna lentement son verre dans sa main, faisant ricocher le liquide qu'il contient contre les parois.

« -Brune, les cheveux ondulé comme des vagues... Avec de grands yeux noisettes et une fossette au creux de la joue droite lorsqu'elle souriait. Gentille, autoritaire, maniaque. Elle ne supportait pas que je laisse un placard ouvert. Elle râlait pour un rien. Elle rêvait de refaire le monde... »

Olivier se tut. Les mots ne sortaient plus. Il sut qu'il arrivait à la partie la plus difficile, la plus grave de l'histoire. Tout le reste n'était fait que pour mener là, à ce point final qui n'en était pas un. Il soupira.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda d'une voix douce son ami.

-Cela faisait presque quatre ans qu'on était ensemble. J'aurai dû lui dire, après tout ce temps, que j'étais un sorcier, mais... elle était si rationnelle. Elle ne m'aurait jamais crut, dit-il en soupirant. Chaque soir, je laissais balais et équipement au local, pour qu'elle ne sache rien. Un jour, j'ai refusé une campagne de pub pour un groupe dont je désapprouve les pratiques. Ils m'ont relancé, puis menacé. Je n'y ai pas fait attention. Alors il sont venus à mon domicile, sûrement pour tout casser. Le problème, c'est que Liane finissait plus tôt, ce jour-là. Elle est entrée... Je suppose qu'elle a voulu appelé la police, et ils l'ont tuée. Elle est... Morte? »

Un réel air d'incompréhension se peignit sur la figure du jeune homme. Elle était morte, comme ça, sans faire de bruit. Morte.

« -Je suis désolé.

-Désolé? Ricana Olivier, amer. Pourquoi? Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être désolé pour toi.

-Voilà. Après cela, j'ai continué à jouer, mais je n'avais plus envie. J'ai tout plaqué au bout d'une semaine, et j'ai trainé un peu partout. Je suis revenu ici en désespoir de cause, parce que là-bas... Non, je ne peux plus y aller. Voilà, c'est ça, ma vie, depuis dix ans. Rien de bien important pour le reste de l'humanité, tu me diras. Et toi, alors? Il parait que tu as prit part à la grande bataille finale de Poudlard, comme ils l'appellent.

-Oh, tu sais, moi... Avec mon ambition pourrie, ma grande gueule et le reste, je n'ai rien fait. Rien de bien. »

Il ne voulait pas lui raconter, tant pis. Il le ferait parler plus tard, au fond, ce n'était pas grave.

Ils burent encore un peu, dans le silence qui s'installait. De plus en plus de gens quittaient le bar, et ils ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. Le jeune homme, sûrement un peu remué par l'histoire de son ami, n'osait le suivre, mais Olivier lui prit la main et le traina jusqu'à sa chambre. Les actes d'abord, se dit-il, les conséquences demain.

Olivier quitta l'hôtel comme il y était venu, en silence. Il avait été le dernier client la veille au soir, il était le premier à partir le lendemain. Son écharpe de Griffondor bien enroulée autours de son cou, il sortit dans le froid. Le vent était à peine moins mordant que le veille, mais il s'en fichait. Par la vitre, son ami le regarda partir, inquiet. Olivier avait l'habitude, depuis le temps. Et puis, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Cette fois-ci, il serrait dans sa main un petit papier de bristol. Dessus, l'adresse de l'hôtel, avec griffonné à la va-vite « Reviens. ».

C'était amplement suffisant.


End file.
